


Writing and publishing fanfiction from the perspective of a 19th century Chaldean caster

by HatonRider



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night
Genre: 19th century author’s ramblings, Crossposted from Fanfiction.net, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, The first chapter is crossposted at least, mentions of crossover characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatonRider/pseuds/HatonRider
Summary: Hans Christian Andersen attempts to write and publish his journal in the 21st century under the guise of fanfiction to avoid suspicion from the general public.
Kudos: 7





	1. Hans Christian Anderson

It was a brisk day in Chaldea, the busy halls of the security organization for all things magecraft and servant related. The halls always maintaining a sterile, clean atmosphere despite the hustle and bustle of the everyday life of humanity’s guardians protecting history. Which guardians do I speak of perhaps?

Well, I’m glad you asked! The staff members managing the daily resource allocation and management are Chaldea’s own graduates from esteemed schools all around the world. People that worked their heart and souls into managing and preserving this facility for Humanity’s final masters to carry out their sacred work.

But of course, this one-shot isn’t about them sadly, no that information has been rendered classified by the recently promoted director of this organization. Rather, it’s about a certain servant dedicated to assisting them in their day-to-day efforts of protecting humanity. At least I would be assisting them if I wasn’t such a third-rate caster of a servant.

Do I need to explain what a caster servant is by the way? Would that be helpful to me, a servant who hasn’t revealed their true name to the unsuspecting audience, to do so? Well, the person must be reading this on a fan-made website in a certain category filled to the brim with artistic liberties and interpretations of previously established works written by far more recent writers than I ever was. For those unaware, the short version is that I can perform advanced mage craft (fancy term for a type of magic*) and create a magical territory that enhances my casting abilities.

Well, like a certain French servant might say “C’est la vie!”

But, just in case the reader hasn’t figured it out yet, let give them a couple of more hints. I’ve written some of the most famous works of children’s literature the world has ever known. One of them, in particular, was adapted to the screen in the form of a (disappointing to me anyway) animated movie that most certainly, as a certain master of mine might have at one point said, made lucrative amounts of money.

Yes, I am indeed Hans Christen Anderson, a caster class at my master’s service. The famous Danish author who wrote such memorable children’s fairy tales and nursery rhymes despite never having had any children myself, unfortunately. Another part of my life regarded as rather odd considering my legacy of writing to the young ones of the world.

My very first entry in this mini-journal of sorts was to hand out some advice for those wishing to write stories on this website. Rather ironic considering this would be my very first ‘story’ on this platform.

With that in mind, the people reading this should take my advice with a grain of salt. When writing on this platform, one must consider the formatting of the text. For some arcane reason, in my experience, this site can mess with how the text is organized in real-time versus how it appears on the writer’s screen. Most likely a side effect of the customization this platform offers for readers.

The cause of this issue maybe because of the font the writer is typing in versus what the reader is reading it can be two completely different things. Therefore, one must take extra care as to how one writes their stories on screen. Otherwise, the formatting can get all sorts of messed up and readers will spend more time trying to piece it together then they will actually writing it. In order to prevent this from happening, I suggest two solutions: 1. Ask one of the local beta-readers on this website to look over your story and have them give feedback on how you can fix it to be better. 2. Do a test upload of a couple of paragraphs to get a feel for the program.

I would suggest going for the first option as I’m sure the site moderators wouldn’t appreciate the surge in uploads of nearly empty stories that would then be deleted. I may be just a third-rate caster of a servant from the 1800s but even the remedial lessons from the holy grail on modern living are enough to tell me that that would be a lot of work to deal with.

I swear back in my daily writing was so much easier. Most people of my time had a quill and a pencil with the formatting done in hand-writing. A writer in those days could only purchase a typewriter if they were rich and even then they were expensive to maintain. Fortunately, they did manage to streamline the actual writing quite a bit.

The only trouble was that making money internationally from your writing. Authors would earn a lump sum on their work from their publisher which would usually be sent in the form of a cheque of some sort. The only real problem was making money internationally from global sales where authors would never see a penny from the proceeds of their work thanks to the lack of an international copyright agreement. Nowadays, the official, local currency for Denmark is the Krone as it was introduced a few months before my passing from the mortal coil.

I’m sorry where was I, oh yes I was talking about fanfiction. Anyways, writing fanfiction is something to have fun with. A writer can play with all sorts of neat, interesting ideas that were built and executed by groups of people. Writing fanfiction itself is something to have fun with and not something a person should take too seriously. I say this as a writer who has written many different fairy-tales and short stories over the course of my life that provided the source material for many successful motion-pictures and adaptations.

Because let’s face it, people writing fanfiction are not doing it out of an expectation to earn money or recognition. H, only very recently has there been an official award that recognized another related fanfiction website like Archive of Our Own or AO3 for short. A writer on this website can look at it as a stepping stone to writing stories.

I say this because writing for me was something that was full of setbacks and struggles. I may be considered one of the great three writers of human history, but life was heck for me. (Master said I had to make this appropriate for Nursery Rhyme to read much to my displeasure.)

I could hardly find the motivation to write half of the time when it came to meeting my deadlines. When I did find the motivation to write, I could hardly sleep, eat, or even talk to other people. All I could do was just write, write, and write some more. The worst part of me being a servant now is that every time my master activates my Noble Phantasm I find myself suddenly filled with that motivation to write.

Even worse is the likelihood of them summoning a superior support caster servant. I mean sure they have contracts with the Queen of Sheba, Sieg, and Avicebron.** Fine servants in their own right but I’m just a budget Zhuge Liang support class servant who just happens to have a Noble phantasm that misses its buffs 20% of the time even with a 5th level Noble Phantasm.

I suppose what I am trying to say is that when writing fanfiction, make sure to have an outline for the story ahead of time. There are far too many good stories on this site that have interesting concepts and ideas that rarely breach the 10 chapter mark. Unless the person reading this is of the gardener variety of storytelling who is excellent at coming up with things on the fly then who knows? That person might write something well if at the very least entertaining.

If the person reading this can’t or doesn’t want to commit to a story. Good for them. Fanfiction is meant for the writer to have fun writing with. It should never feel like a chore to write for something that a person doesn’t enjoy. However, let’s say a person wrote something really good that a lot of people enjoy. The person is racking their brain for the next excellent chapter in their saga of storytelling and can’t find it within their heart to continue their story.

There are several options for this: 1. The author could communicate with their audience that updates might be a lot slower than usual because of external events. 2. The author could communicate with their audience that they simply don’t have the heart to continue their story and will instead start a side project to sate their audience. Lots of fan fiction authors do this so newcomers shouldn’t worry too much about it. 3. If the author is really, _really,_ tired of it then they’ll just discontinue it and move on. Maybe leave the story up for adoption or something like that. If the author just wants to discontinue it then the author can just put in an outline detailing their plans for what the story would come to. 4. Just delete it. (Not very preferable to the audience as they would no longer able to read it.

A couple of fanfiction chose option number 3 in that they discontinued/ stopped updating but still put in an outline in their story. A couple that comes to mind would be the blood alchemist (good Fmab story with an ok OC), Shinji and the Doctor (A cracking good Eva/Doctor who crossover story), and a Fate/Rwby crossover story where a rich heiress summoned an Archer (Archer Emiya) during the battle for Beacon in vol.3. I sadly can’t remember the name of that fanfiction and I tried looking it up but I couldn’t find it, unfortunately.

It’s indeed strange for me to read the fanfictions that other servants in Chaldea have also written as well. Interestingly enough, the various masters here at Chaldea have recruited every ‘popular’, well-established character that I’m aware of. For example, my master Fujimaru Ritsuka recently summoned two new servants who go by the names of Nagito Komaeda and Vriska Serket. They have been causing a bit of trouble lately, but that’s a story for another time.

Then there’s option 4, the least preferable to me as an avid consumer of fanfiction. There are often very good reasons for the people who choose this option when it comes to deleting fanfiction. They may have written something problematic in the story that they don’t want creeping upon them as they live their life. It could simply be out of embarrassment out of the thing they wrote. I, Hans Christian Andersen, have actually copied a fanfiction off of this website onto my spellbook. The creator deleted everything on their account along with their account.

The fanfiction itself is also on archive of our own but it only has the first couple chapters. I, on the other hand, have all 39 chapters that were written by the author. The name of the fanfiction is called “An Attack on Prime” and the person running the account was trolled really hard by some random internet troll. So much so that it may be caused the author to delete their stuff? I don’t know this was just speculation on my part.

My final point is that when writing a story and publishing it on this site is the problem of the internet and taking feedback. The internet is a big place filled with all different types of people from all sorts of different backgrounds. Everyone that reads a story is going to give different feedback that would make sense from their perspective. As an author, it is important to take well-thought-out feedback and criticism and respond accordingly by editing/fixing their story to improve upon it from the reviews. Other times, it can be filled with more comments and personal opinions on the story than on how it may be constructed.

In conclusion, fanfiction has multiple different facets to it that authors and readers alike should be aware of. Though ultimately this website is meant to write and post fanfictions to things that people adore with all their hearts. So ultimately, respect the passion that authors put into their written works on this website because chances are they love the thing that similar readers consumed of the original work. If the author’s work would be a crossover fan fiction of Rwby with Fairy Tale or Thomas the tank engine with Jojo’s bizarre adventure that’s valid. Ultimately, just be excellent to everyone even if everyone else may not treat the author the same way. Good things are sure to come if everyone else treats others nicely too.

By the way, other fanfiction sites that may also be good to read/work on would be AO3, Wattpad, Quotev, Commaful. Though personally, I enjoy AO3 more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Constructive criticism and feedback are much appreciative. Yes, I’m aware Hans went on a few unnecessary tangents, but it just felt like something he would do if he was actually given space to write what he wanted to write and not be pressured into writing a fairytale or short story. *Yeah, I know it’s more complicated then that but I’m too lazy to look up the difference. **Those are my main caster servants in the game. I just thought it would be fun to mention them.  
> Update: Apologies for disabling comments, those should be back up now.


	2. Introducing Ganesha as a servant with the body of Jinako Carigiri from the Fate/Extra series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sieg, Sheba, Medea, Jack the ripper, Nursery Rhyme do their best to try and comfort a new servant brought to their master’s group after an accident with an elephant statue.

Location: Somewhere in Antarctica

A great elephant-looking statue is situated outside a large ATV. A young girl with white hair and two daggers at her side is playing football (the British version) with another young girl who is wearing a victorian maid outfit of black and purple.

The two of them were heroic spirits that served a duo of masters who were out on an expedition to their next lost belt after just having finished the fourth lost belt. Their masters were named Fujimaru and Fujimara that we're brother and sister to one another. They were unfortunately tasked with the massive burden of having to prune potential realities called lost belts that would compete over with another to see which one would become the newly established human history.

Both Fujimara and Fujimaru have the thankless task of having to go through and uproot each of them in order for true human history to reestablish itself. In order to do so, they use special technology located in the ATV that allows them to travel across a plane of existence referred to as the reverse side of the world. This plane of existence allows them to safely navigate conceptual reality to get to a lost belt.

Thankfully, not all servants have to come with their masters as the servants can hang out near the ATV that generates the prana necessary to sustain many heroic spirit's existences. The two girls playing with each other are servants themselves, while other older heroic spirits just spend time chatting with one another.

While the two young girls are playing, they accidentally kick their round ball into the statue that causes the stone statue to fall over and crack. The crack displayer a white light that emanates from the statue. The two girls give in to the rising throes of panic as they begin searching out a servant near them. The two run-ups to a silver-haired young man wearing a black vest over a white undershirt and black dress pants.

“Sieg! Sieg!” The two girls cry, their tears running down their sorrowful faces, “We’re sorry!”

The young man now named Sieg kneels down to the two girls “What’s wrong Jack and Nursery Rhyme?”

They try and explain what happened only for it to come out in a bunch of sobs and half apologies. They then lead Sieg to the great elephant statue that still had a crack in it. His eyes widen in the understanding of what had transpired.

“You girls need to be less rowdy with the soccer ball. Here just let me get Medea to make you something a little more safe to play around with.”

He calls over a blue-haired lady with pointed ears and long, flowing capes of purple and blue.

“Medea, would you kindly make something a little safer for Jack and Nursery Rhyme to play with please?”

Medea’s expression softens to say “Of course, I do enjoy making toys for these little darlings. Just give me about a minute and I’ll make you two a flying discus to play with. They were quite popular to play in my time.”

The two young children’s faces light up with joy at the idea of a new toy to play with. Sieg looks at Medea in assumed gratitude for her kindness. Medea herself was rather rough around the edges when Fujimura first summoned her, but now she had taken every opportunity to make everyone’s lives a little easier after Chaldea was disbanded by the Mage’s society. And this situation was no different.

Soon enough, both Jack and Nursery rhyme were playing with their new toy near a snowdrift that was further away from the great elephant statue.

Curious about the statue, Sieg decided to investigate the great elephant statue that still had a crack in it. He summoned his sword that his predecessor once wielded and began poking at the crack. When he did so, it made a small whimper. He briefly thought that maybe Karna or maybe Arjuna might know something about this statue with its spirit origin coming from India. But those two were helping their masters out with the Atlantis lost belt. So he decided to get another one of the master’s caster servants to help him with opening up the statue. He called over to a servant that Master Fujimaru summoned after finishing up the last of the pseudo-singularities that occurred before Chaldea was disbanded. The servant wore an outfit that was difficult for Sieg to describe in his mind as just looking at her made him blush. The servant possessed long fluffy ears and tail with clothing that Sieg assumes must have felt cool and easy to wear in her country of origin when she was alive. Fortunately, servants could choose whether or not to feel the sensations of cold or hot so she was at no risk from the cold climate in Antarctica.

Her true name as a servant was the Queen of Sheba or Sheba for short, and she was the wife of King Solomon. Her actual name would be Makeda and she prefers to be called as such when being addressed. Her marriage to King Solomon was a surprising fact to nearly everyone once she revealed her true name to Chaldea. But at the same time, it brought about a feeling of guilty remembrance within everyone that was present during the first seven singularities. But that was a story for another time.

“Makeda, would you mind helping me open up this elephant statue? It’s just been sitting here ever since our Masters returned from the 4th lost belt and I would like to know what’s inside it.”

“Ufufufufu,” the queen chuckled “of course I can help you out Sieg, but I require pay~ment first if I am to provide a service for you.”

Sieg dramatically sighs in response, “Fine then what would you like in return? Maybe some Jewels from Rider Ishtar or maybe some treasure from Sir Francis Drake?”

She chuckles again “Fufu, oh no, what I simply desire is information about my beloved husband King Solomon. I know next to nothing about him when Chaldea was fought against him in the final singularity. Our Masters Fujimara and Fujimaru refuse to say anything about their final battle with him. I tried asking David and all he said was that he wasn’t summoned for that conflict. The only servants that I know that were actually present were you, Merlin, Musashi Miyamoto, Heracles, Quetzalcoatl, and Bedivere.* Coincidentally, every other person in that group is off helping our Masters in taking out the 5th lost belt .”

Sieg’s eyes briefly widen in response to the exchange of information for a service. He takes a moment to think about the proposition after considering both master’s interests. “I apologize Makeda, but I cannot tell you about what happened in King Solomon’s temple. It would go against the wishes of both of my masters and I suspect I might be punished for divulging the truth. However, I can speak to our masters about them telling you the truth themselves. I suspect it would mean a lot for both you and our masters to talk about it. All I can really say at this moment in time is that it has to do with a former director of Chaldea. And without love, it cannot be seen.** Does that compromise satisfy you?”

Sheba sighs, “Well, I suppose so, though I expect you to uphold your end of the bargain once our masters get back. Though I’m curious what you mean by the phrase ‘without love, it cannot be seen.’ ”

“Of course, I pride myself on being a man of my word. To explain that phrase would be to explain the connection of a previous director of Chaldea with King Solomon’s singularity. Even now I have said too much. So, would you kindly analyze and maybe open up this great elephant statue for me please?”

Sheba briefly gives Sieg a quizzical look at what he just said. Only to shrug it off and leave the subject for later thinking and pondering. “Fine then, let me use my magic to open the statue up.” Sheba then rubs an oil lamp that possessed the winds of the land she once came from. The highly pressurized winds went into the crack of the statue and began slowly carving it up little by little until the crack became a hole filled with golden light. The statue continued receiving its wind treatment until the head of the statue fell over and revealed even more light. Sieg took a look inside and found that the statue was bigger in the inside with it having a whole forty-by-forty foot room filled with junk food and computer monitors and books of all types. By all rights, it looked incredibly comfy to be in if one was a shut-in. He wasn’t sure if it was his perspective playing tricks on him but it seemed as if there was a short person who was napping on the top of a kotatsu table like a babe in their cradle.

Sieg pointed out the odd sight to Makeda who looked equally surprised as Sieg was. Sieg then jumps into the miniature room and lands on a pile of rubbish. He then absconds with the person out of the elephant statue. Sieg’s homunculus body was not used to physical exertion like this, but he had received the heart of a legendary hero during his legend that allowed him to accomplish physical feats that many others of his kind couldn’t hope to have accomplished.

After retrieving the person out of the statue. The person woke up in surprise at the two before them. Sieg offers his hand out in greeting of the person. They flinch as they had never seen these people before in their life.

“Oh, um, I guess we should introduce ourselves first,” Sieg says as he scratches at a non-existent itch, “my name is Sieg and this lady right here is named Sheba, or Makeda as she prefers to be called, what’s yours?”

“Ji-Jinako,” she stutters in response, “my name Jinako and-“ she looks around at the frozen landscape that had new people that she had never seen before “where am I exactly?”

“You’re at Antarctica dear, and your statue was brought here by our Masters,” Medea explains after observing the odd sight of Sheba drilling with air into the odd statue. “Did you come here from the 4th lost belt after our Masters brought you here?”

Jinako then realizes what has happened as her eyes began welling up with tears. She then buries her face in the snow to muffle her sobs.

“Why are you crying,” the two child-like servants of Jack and Nursery Rhyme ask after they were drawn from their game of discus throwing to the sound of a new person.*

Jinako raises her head from her crying spot “Oh, it’s nothing, it’s just that everyone I once knew and loved in my lost-belt is now all dead is all I’m crying about.”

Medea, Sieg, Sheba, Jack, were all saddened by Jinako’s unfortunate circumstances as all of them lost important people in their lives. Sieg with Jeanne D’arc in the holy grail war he participated in. Makeda her husband that she lost to madness as the divine wisdom granted to him by YHWH took a toll on his sanity.*** Jack being the embodiment of all unborn children in 19th century London could feel the desires of each unborn child to return to their womb after receiving an unfortunate end to their life before they ever had a chance to live it. Medea herself took her own children’s lives in an attempt to regain control over her life after her husband took on another Greek wife from Corinth.

Jinako’s situation was simply a consequence of saving true human history as all people and creatures living in said lost-belt simply ceased to exist after it was pruned. A manner in which could be characterized as mass genocide regardless of how one looked at it. The task that masters Fujimara and Fujimaru must undertake if they are to save true human history, which has caused its own share of mental anguish for both sibling masters.

Nursery Rhyme, on the other hand, felt no pity for Jinako who was a short and stout lady, but empathy for her. She turned that pity that consumed the other servants into understanding Jinako, and so she did the only thing a child like her could do in this situation.

She gave Jinako a hug. Jinako was surprised at the warm feeling of someone hugging her. It felt nice to her.

Everyone’s reaction to this kindness could be described as a surprise with each person’s jaws agape at the sight of Nursery Rhyme giving a hug to someone she only just met. Jack, realizing what Nursery rhyme was trying to do, preceded to give Jinako a hug as well.

Jinako awws at the hug she was experiencing from the two children herself. It reminded the pseudo-servant of the hugs her mother would give her before she died along with Dad in a car accident. She lived a mostly lonely life though. Her memories were mixed with the heroic spirit that possessed Jinako’s body that was named Ganesha. They were mixed in a way that both Jinako and Ganesha possessed both memories just recontextualized from their own backgrounds. It was odd for Jinako to be a servant to the same people that pruned the lost belt she once lived in. But now with these two children now hugging her, she could feel nothing but gratitude for the kindness the two had given her.

Sieg, Medea, and Sheba just simply watched as both Jack and Nursery Rhyme worked their magic.

Jinako soon stood up from her lying position on the ground and began to regain her senses. She looked on the bright side, at least she could live outside of her lonely bubble with other people.

She was also remarkably short for her age is only 5 feet while Medea and Sieg were exactly the same height. Sheba herself was taller than everyone in the group.

“Jinako, I think I have a way to make things a little more bearable for you here while contracted with our master. If you’ll just follow me I can show you to a journal that you can write your thoughts down in.”

Jinako smiles “I think I would like that.” She follows Sieg as the rest of the other servants do whatever it is they do when their master hasn’t summoned them for fighting.

Sieg leads Jinako inside the ATV to where Hans Christen Andersen’s station was. They see it absent as he was helping out their masters in the latest lost belt.

“This is where Hans writes down his journal. You just need to go to this website called Archive of our own and write down your experiences.”

“Why would I need to do that?” Jinako asks.

“Well, I thought you might appreciate having a place to write down your thoughts and feelings that might be helpful for you. I can help you write if you wish.”

“Hmm,” Ganesha wasn’t usually experienced with the internet, but Jinako’s memories helped them to sort out what AO3 was. “Thank you, Sieg, I’ll be sure to try it out.”

“Your welcome,” Sieg was now about to exit the vehicle seeing as his job is done but Jinako interrupted his walkout.

“Is Hans ok with people writing and entry into his journal on his account? It feels like something he might not be ok with.”

“Oh don’t worry about that. He’s said that he was ok with other people writing on his account as he hasn’t written very much on it in a while.” Sieg then left the ATV.

“Well ok then,” Jinako thought to herself. She logged into the account and began typing her journal. Now happy with the space she now possessed to express herself through writing in a clean and comfortable place that wasn’t her mess of a reality marble that she had in her elephant statue.

Jinako may not have been able to see her dear friend Karna quite yet. But the moon cancer was sure that one day they will meet again after the next lostbelt. After all, she had yet to repay the favor Karna did for her in a certain other holy grail war. She was sure to find some way to help Karna out in the Atlantis Lostbelt. It was only a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: *Those were some of the servants I used in trying to defeat Solomon’s many different phases. I forgot to use Queen of Sheba when fighting him though so that was a missed opportunity. **This was a reference to a visual novel I finished about a month ago called Umineko no Naku Koro ni. It was ridiculously long and it is one of the reasons why I haven’t been updating much lately. I would highly recommend it when it goes on sale for anyone who is a fan of the mystery genre. ***This line was mainly a reference to that time when Solomon was going to chop an infant in half that two women were fighting over with who is the true mother. The dude was wise but he was also a little insane because of it. That’s it for this update. I’ll try and update more when I find the time for it. Edit: Wow, over a hundred hits and a subscription. Thanks y’all, I can’t gurantee I’ll write another chapter but I appreciate the attention this is receiving nonetheless. Suggestions for what to write next in the comments section might help though. Fun fact: I wrote this chapter over the course of a day. Update: I added a small change to the Queen of Sheba’s actual name and added a small paragraph at the end. Mostly just small details so nothing major.


End file.
